pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Edru viransu/Draft Play Tournament
I reckon it should be proph+factions only. NF skills ftl. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 09:23, 9 September 2007 (CEST) It sounds like Yu-Gi-Oh with cards... and trading and stuff o-O. Anyways, too confusing for me to partake in :( [[User:Viet |'۷ïεד'ИǺмЄŠЄ]].' 04:06, 12 September 2007 (CEST) :lol. It's more like MtG draft play. Basically, it's just another form of limited play(like sealed) except there is strategy involved in how good a set of skills you end up with to choose from. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu]]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 04:08, 12 September 2007 (CEST) Could I get in on this? I can run pretty damn near anything I need to, and know how to run pretty damn near anything. Only request: Don't make me run a monk. I can heal others really well, but self-healing isn't an instinct. Nor is catching spikes on myself, at least as a monk. been known to catch spikes better on my SmiteSin build.. heheh. cedave( _buildpage) 04:26, 13 September 2007 (CEST) :Sure, just add yourself to the list of people. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 04:26, 13 September 2007 (CEST) Sealed deck gogogo. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 07:30, 16 September 2007 (CEST) :It's not exactly sealed deck. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 07:34, 16 September 2007 (CEST) ::Which is why you should make it sealed deck. =) — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 07:42, 16 September 2007 (CEST) :::But I <3 draft. Not that I'd be averse to doing some sealed sometime, too. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 07:44, 16 September 2007 (CEST) Do we have to play the professions we excel at? I would like to play a Ganker, and or a Flagger. I have been a flagger...like twice lol. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 07:37, 16 September 2007 (CEST) :No, unless your team QQs at you to not flag or whatever. :) --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 07:41, 16 September 2007 (CEST) Do we need to have had any previous GvG experience to join? =)PheNaxKian (T/ ) 12:05, 16 September 2007 (CEST) :No. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 19:24, 16 September 2007 (CEST) If we were to get an entire draft team of healing/prot monks, could we redraw? Just to clarify.. Because that'd really be rather.. pointless. cedave( _buildpage) 05:27, 18 September 2007 (CEST) :That's your fault for drafting nothing but monk skills, tbh. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 05:28, 18 September 2007 (CEST) ::Apparently I'm confused on what draft is. I should really take a close look at that site. I got too click happy with Sealed Decks while I was there last time. cedave( _buildpage) 05:30, 18 September 2007 (CEST) :::So.. Now I'm just more confused. How're we gonna use that site in coop with draft rules? Mind explaining? cedave( _buildpage) 05:38, 18 September 2007 (CEST) ::::We generate the packs with the sealed deck generator(official rules) and set the number of players per team to 1 and do that to generate each "pack". --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 23:15, 18 September 2007 (CEST) If no NF wins, we do factions+proph+core or we do proph+core? [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 06:31, 18 September 2007 (CEST) :I would think Proph+Factions+Core. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 13:04, 18 September 2007 (CEST) I will need someone to take me to where this is going to happen so I can load the hall, otherwise, the first battle is going to take me forever to load. Bluemilkman/Talk To Me 23:04, 18 September 2007 (CEST) Since it will be a while(if ever) before we get enough people for a proper 8v8 tournament, what about a 4v4 tournament or just a few 8v8 games in the meantime? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 00:55, 22 September 2007 (CEST) :8v8 iz gud — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 02:41, 22 September 2007 (CEST) :Just lemme know. If you need to contact me in game, I'm usually on Cedave The Harlot.. but I've got a whole slew of other toons, as well. cedave( _buildpage) 14:02, 22 September 2007 (CEST) ::I <3 4v4. BCTurk 18:05, 22 September 2007 (CEST) :::I'd say 4v4. Zyber 20:31, 23 September 2007 (CEST) :8v8 turns me on. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 22:16, 23 September 2007 (CEST) :6v6 imo [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 22:43, 23 September 2007 (CEST) :i say 5v7 =) just to be very diffrent. (im easy with either TBH really)PheNaxKian (T/ ) 22:48, 23 September 2007 (CEST) 3 vs 3 vs 3 imo. That would roll well. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:40, 23 September 2007 (CEST) :Can you even pull a 3-way??? Also.. sorry to sound like a noob, but could someone explain what "IMBA" and "TBH" mean. I see them used a lot, and have yet to be able to decipher either. cedave( _buildpage) 02:14, 24 September 2007 (CEST) ::imbalanced & to be honest. –Ichigo724 02:35, 24 September 2007 (CEST) :::Haha.. Hmmk. That explains a lot. Thanks. Oh, and would anyone here go and judge my SP Knockdown? I really don't care what you rate it, I'm just tired of the poor thing sitting in the Untested zone. Back on topic, 5v5 could always be interesting, too. cedave( _buildpage) 02:42, 24 September 2007 (CEST) ::::I would say 5v5 be the biggest, because it's going to be hard to get a 6v6 thing going anyways, and I fear it will turn out like a less offensive GvG, aka stalemate. BCTurk 07:09, 28 September 2007 (CEST) :::::Needs moar 2v2 so we can GANK WARS!!!11!!. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 04:12, 2 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::2v2 = Dual SP Sins? Heheh. Could be interesting, but could also just be Winner = Whoever shadow steps first.. haha.. T_T cedave( _buildpage) 23:14, 2 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::Not necessarily. If each team had two SP sins, and sin A on team 1 shadow stepped to sin A on team 2 right before sin A on team 2 shadow stepped to sin B on team one, then sin A on team one would get his combo screwed up and be useless for 20 seconds. Shadow-stepping craziness ftw :P -- Wizardboy777(T/ ) 23:41, 2 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Haha.. Well, still.. I've got better ideas than SP.. Blind would be uber-powerful. cedave( _buildpage) 23:53, 2 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::::ebon dust aura ranger with concussion shot, say what? 2on2 would be very meh. –Ichigo724 00:22, 3 October 2007 (CEST) :Ebon Dust and Iron Mist Rit Spiker. Or Sig of Midnight Sand Sharders. (Totally forgot to sign.) cedave( _buildpage) 00:33, 3 October 2007 (CEST) ::My inspired enchants AoD sin>Evil's AoD ganks. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 04:49, 3 October 2007 (CEST) :::Yeah, you wtfpwnt us. Later on, I started covering it, but we couldn't do anything against you, especially when Fish errored. :/ We maybe could've done a desperation lord gank otherwise and maybe won, if we got lucky. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 04:52, 3 October 2007 (CEST) T_T Don't tell me this thing died! Aww... And I was really looking forward to some serious PvP. Outside of wtfphailed Ele Balls and Toxic Shock Spikes. cedave( _buildpage) 21:21, 14 October 2007 (CEST) :QQ, I was looking forward to this :( BCTurk 02:35, 15 October 2007 (CEST) :::I'm quite sad too. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 02:41, 15 October 2007 (CEST) :::Even though I have no idea how to set up a Draft Play Tourney, I'm thinking I'm gonna try to make one of these myself if anyone's interested. Just lemme know. Hit up my talk page or something, or just say so here. I'll try to figure the rules out better. cedave( _buildpage) 05:42, 15 October 2007 (CEST) ::::Go ahead. I need less fail. Tycn 06:49, 15 October 2007 (CEST) :::::Hmmk.. Will do... And less fail would be not using Ele Ball. T_T We should run that Sinspike again, but go with Judg Sig Chain. cedave( _buildpage) 06:54, 15 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::Okay, I've decided that I will run this, but someone else will have to handle all the ingame stuff. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 08:30, 21 October 2007 (CEST)